


You Dream Of Love That’s Everlasting

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Making Love, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, Yeah, if you wanna find love then you know where the city is (The City by The 1975)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dream Of Love That’s Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



For the past half hour all they have done is kiss and cuddle, and they are smiling and laughing breathlessly, and so in love their hearts are tap-dancing in their chests. Jude is a bit intoxicated by Zero's kisses and his head is swimming from the exquisite joy buzzing through his body, the soft trail of kisses over his cheeks, the Eskimo kiss to his nose, and little pecks to his lips are making butterflies swarm in his stomach. 

It is not the first time they have kissed, however, it is the first time they have been close without fear of getting caught. The media is a fire storm, everyone is beating down their door for an interview, but for now, all of the chaos is calmed by the fact they are alone in a cozy cottage deep in the woods, away from everyone. It is just them and happiness and joy, and everything is perfectly perfect. 

It has been hard on Jude not to be able to kiss Zero. A day to go without a touch of his soft, pink lips felt like he was imprisoned, forced to spend one hundred years in solitude. Only now he is free to kiss the man he loves, to hold him, feel him close, to smile and giggle and be free of all the heartbreak he has been through. He loved having someone to touch, to hug and kiss, feeling soft, smooth skin of his lover next to him. 

Zero growls playfully at him and nuzzles his cheek, and the slight stubble on his face made Jude burst out loud with bubbly laughter. Leaning in, Jude pecks little kisses to Zero's lips, and he loves how Zero's lips are sweet and rich, like melted ice cream. Zero doesn’t fake the kiss, not need to hold back now that no one is clambering for a picture just to sell a magazine and make a profit off his affection for Jude; no, he kisses Jude soft and tender, kissing him with all the love and passion he has in his huge heart. 

Jude couldn’t explain it, but he loved being the center of Zero’s attention, as if he were his prized possession. There was nothing better in the world than spending a day being cuddled, and kissed, his lips worshiped by the man who, with one bright, beautiful smile, captivated his heart. 

Once upon a time it was two men lost in love in the city. Once there was desire sparkling in Jude’s beautiful eyes when he looked at Zero, and a cute dimpled smile on his handsome face when Zero made him feel special by whispering all those kind words—‘sweetheart’, ‘baby boy’, ‘mine.’ There was joy and delightfully happiness as Zero pressed a smiling kiss on Jude's soft lips. 

Once upon a time there were nights when they made love, Jude is clutching Zero close and kissing his lips as they lost themselves to the pleasure that warmed their hearts. Once upon a time Jude was Zero’s angel, beautiful with his soft wings and golden halo. The city is alight with love, and in the night, the bed was soft and warm, and the blissful aroma of lavender still drifted through the air. Rose petals decoded the floor, and candles flickered, casting amber colored shadow on the walls of the bedroom. 

Handsome features, brilliant, sparkling eyes, and pink lips perfect for kissing--Zero spent last night in the arms of his angel, Jude, their lips tender and soft as they kissed passionately.

When the sun rose, the lovers lay curled up together, bodies tangled up in the sheets, Zero's hand softly drifting up and down Jude’s smooth, warm skin. Zero smiles and kisses Jude several times, pecking little adoring kisses to Jude's plump pink lips. Everything in that moment was perfect—it was their special heavenly paradise. Jude curled up around Zero, hugging him while Zero gently stroked his back, soothing him with a tender touch. 

Zero embraces Jude in the warmth of his compassionate arms as they share feather soft kisses. They watched the sun rise, they shared a kiss, clinging to the love that beat within their tender hearts. 

♥END♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/675246.html?thread=89603502#t89603502)


End file.
